Love in the Big City
by Ones-and-Z3ros
Summary: As Felicia, an extremely smart 17 year old, starts her life in Zootopia, she gets a taste of life. Truth, Love, Deceit, and Hatred all seem to fester in this fine city. Contains 2 original characters of my design as the main characters. Character art is on my DeviantArt in case a visual is needed. I changed the rating in case of later chapters. Sequel coming soon: Digital Disaster.
1. Welcome

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

A/N: Since I do not own Zootopia, Any characters used from the original film are property of Disney. Anyways, enjoy.

It was my first day out of college when I moved to Zootopia. More specifically Savanah Central, since I got a job next to ZPD. I had moved here a week ago, so everything was still new. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Felicity "Felicia" Fangmeyer. I have blueish-purple hair with some of it over my left eye, which are green. But yes, I am a relative of Officer Kyle Fangmeyer from the ZPD. I'm his 3rd cousin, so we never talked much, until he found out I was moving to Savanah Central via the family chain. That is also why he let me move in with him, since we worked in the next building over from each other.

Anyways, back to the original plot line; I'm a Chartreux from the Tri-Burrows, I have a 199 IQ, allowing me to finish college at 17, took mainly STEM-oriented classes, which granting me access to work at the ZRI (Zootopia Robotics Institution). They accepted my application while I was still in college. I contacted my family about moving to Zootopia, who then led the news to reach Kyle's ears. He came to my graduation, but I hadn't noticed until he came out to talk with me.

(3 days ago)

"Felicity!" I hear my name, but I cannot find its source. Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. Whirling around, I am met with a view of tiger chest, making me look up. Upon seeing the face, I instantly beamed at him. "Kyle! OMG it's so good to see you. Where are the others? Is that...eyeshadow?" I instantly blurt out, giving him little time to respond to each question. "One, its great seeing you too after this long. Second, your mom and dad both had to work, plus I wanted to see you. Third, yes I'm wearing eyeshadow. I found it helps while in on active duty."

I stand there dumbfounded, letting everything he just said soak in. That doesn't last long as I'm suddenly grabbed by my roommate in her flurry to get to the Graduation photo shoot. "Meet me at Hawkthorn Cafe in 10!" is all I can say before he's out of earshot. The pictures take a while, so I have to rush to the cafe in order to meet him there. In my rush, I bump into a black labrador, who looks almost the same age as me, and almost knock him down. I call out a "Sorry!" to him, but he doesn't hear me, as I notice the earbuds in his ears.

I get to the cafe in time to see Kyle's car pull up. I rush up to the car, slightly out of breath despite the 2 mile run, and attempt to scare him. Total fail since he looks directly at me from his mirror. _Damn, it never works._ I think as I wait for him to step out of the car so I can give him a proper hug. Eventually the cafe closes, and as we head to his car, has stops me. "Whats up?" I ask nervously. "I was just wondering; would you like to move in with me? You mentioned moving to Zootopia, and since you'll need a place to stay you can stay at my place. Plus, I'm in need of a rent buddy." He says, laughing lightly at the last comment. "Sure, just let me get my dorm room packed, then you can pick me up tomorrow." I tell him with a huge smile on my face.

 _Wahoo! Already got a place to stay. I just hope he's an early riser._ I contemplate this as I walk back to my dorm, my purple hair warping around the evening wind. Which, by the way, I had dyed during my freshman year of college. I always kept a low profile, a close circle of engineer buddies who I could contact, and never really met anyone else. My hairstyle and color of clothes labelled me as introvert. It was partially true, since the only real friends were back in Tri. I never made attempts to meet anyone outside of my classes, so Low Profile student was easily achieved. By the time all of these thoughts had answers, I became consciously aware that I had made my way into my dorm without any problems. _Huh, guess four years of college does that to ya._ I started packing immediately, which took a while, but I finally finished at around 2 a.m. I went straight to bed after that. _I hope life in Zootopia goes well._ That was my final though before I was brain was bludgeoned into sleep.

Little did I know, my life would change in the craziest ways possible.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote this in an hour and a half. Anyways, Felicia has an actual picture on Deviant Art to accompany the character, if you want to check it out. (Ones-and-Zeros is my profile) The black labrador is another OC I'm in the middle of drawing, so he will appear in later chapters. Please leave me some feedback about this chapter and how I can proceed with the next few. Also, Tri is short for Tri-Burrows.

~1's-n-0's


	2. New Life New Start

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

A/N: I had originally planned to write/upload this chapter earlier, but previous activities got in the way. Also, the second OC has been drawn, so you can check it out on DeviantArt (Ones-and-Zeros). But, after though, because it will give away some things...I'm rambeling aren't I? Ugh...Roll Story!

*Music List*

Who will save you now - Les Friction

 **(Present)**

I stared out the window of Kyle's apartment in aimless thought. I was still reeling from the pure elegance that is Zootopia. The music in my ears helped a bit, and was sort of inspiring, because I had made it to the most prestigious robotics institution in the city. Apparently, listening to Les Friction was a pep booster. Suddenly, I remembered I still hadn't told my parents where I was yet. After the song ended, and a few minutes of thought, about whos phone to call, I hit the speeddial for my mother. Three rings later, I hear the familiar sound of my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its me Felicia. How are you?"

"*Gasps* Felicia? Oh, hold on." I hear rustling on the other end. She's probably putting me on speaker.

"Alright, you're on speaker. I'm fine sweety, just been busy lately. Sorry we couldn't make it to graduation. How have you been?"

"I've been fine as well. So remember when I told you that I was moving to Savanah Central? Yeah, that was because I got a job at the Zootopia Robotics Institution. Plus, it's right next to where Cousin Kyle works, which is the ZPD." I can 'hear' my parents smiling.

"Oh my goodness, honey thats amazing. But, how did you know your cousin Kyle works at the ZPD?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm rooming with him since we work a building away. If I remember corectly, under the orders of a rabbit named Hopps. I think her name was June or Judy, I can't remember. But yeah, I was so excited to get the acceptance letter from ZRI back at college, my roommate thought something had happened because I squealed so loud."

"Ha, that's funny. Speaking of, how was college in the final days?" I heard my dad's voice over the phone's speaker.

"All I can say was it was hectic. That's it. Hectic" Which was true because students were going mad with the amount of stress taking finals.

"Oh wow, that bad?"

"Yep."

This went back and forth for about 30 minutes, until she happened to tell me something that caught my attention

"So, if you want we could come to Zootopia and visit you this weekend." She said. I was taken aback by her offer, since she's had a history being claustrophobic. I don't think she can tell though.

"Nah, it all good mom. Plus Kyle's apartment is slightly cramped with me moving recently. I'll visit once I've gotten used to things here." _Good move Felicia, now she won't have to have a claustrophobic breakdown._

"Yeah, ok. We know you're busy, so we'll go. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye"

After that conversation, I decided to head to work. I was scheduled to meet everyone today before I start work tommorow anyways, so after I got ready I was out the door in no time flat. I jogged to the building without breaking a sweat. This was helpful since I wanted to look nice for the first meeting. As I entered the building, I noticed that everything was colored. The walls, ceiling, doors, even the desks we painted bright, welcoming colors. Probably employee done, but it was amazing. I must've looked like a kid at Six Tails because I heard a voice behind me.

"Hi, welcome to the Zootopia Robotics Institution. What can I help you with?"

I was so surprised I jumped a bit. "Uh, I'm Felicity Fangmeyer, I have a coworker meetup here at noon. Mr Beartolli set it up." I told the lion. She nodded and started looking on the computer for what I assume was the appointment. Finally, she finds it. "Oh yes, here we are, 'Fangmeyer Coworker Meet'. I'll let Mr. Beartolli know you're here." With a sigh of relief, I sit down in one of the chairs in the lobby. Suddenly, the shop door opens with a startling sqeak. I hear a young voice say "Crystal, I'm headed to lunch so could..." By this time I've turned around to look who was talking. I realize the person speaking was looking at me, and suddenly I felt really self-concious.

 **Unknown POV**

I looked at the cat in the chair with a surprised expression. She looked so familiar. I just couldn't place it. She suddenly sat back down, but not before catching a look of worry on her face. After regaining higher brain function, I continued my statement "Could you let the rest of the coders I've gone to lunch? They're all in a metting and its really boring in there without them." I finish with a small sense of guilt, knowing that being an intern has its limitations. Especially when a lunch meeting comes, and you're the only one without knowledge, or a lunch for that matter. "Sure, I'll let them know, James." Chrystal answered.

Still in thought, I left the building with out saying goodbye. Then it hit me. I knew where I'd seen here, Tri-Burrows STEM Academy. She was the chick who had run into me a few days ago. Oh crap, this is going to be tough.


	3. Out to lunch - A Proper Meeting

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **A/N** : I hope everyone likes todays chapter. Some of this chapter was influenced by a FF user davebo1007. He was the first person to help me out, I offered him a character. Although it has not reached the sketch phase, I hope it turns out well. Anyways, I hope this story is iteresting for everyone reading. Just remember that this is my first story. I'll stop rambeling now.

 **James POV**

I walked to Rowdy's Deli in the Central for my lunch, since it was my daily routine. But something felt off today. The whole atmosphere near the deli was tense. Something must've happened earlier, because when I got to there it was almost bare. There almost nobody in the deli. It urked me so much, but I tried to ingore it. I walked up to the counter and order my usual, and since I've been coming here for lunch since I left college I've gotten to meet everyone who works there. As my lunch is brought out, I happen to ask what happened. My waiter tell me that some fox chick got jumped a block away earlier today, and another guy who had just gotten off the train from Saharah Square stopped the attack. The perps were beaten pretty bad, but the police had gotten to the spot pretty fast, and blocked the area for a whole hour. "Apparently the savior works at Paws of Steel." I hear the owner of Rowdy's say. _Shit. That means he must be one of the sensai's there. Good thing he happened to get there in time._ After my lunch, I start heading back to work. Suudenly, I remember about what happened before I left. _Oh crap, I forgot about that mystery girl. Who is she? She looked maybe 17. How did she get a job at ZRI?_ All those thoughts in my head were floating around, so I never realized I had arrived back at work. That was until I ran snout-first into the glass door. "Ow! Shit!" I yelp while I rub my snout in pain. After a quick moment, I open the doors and enter; only to hear Crystal say "James, Mr. Beartolli wants to see you in his office." _Oh crap, what happened?_ I think as I walk towards his office. The ZRI is run by a big, burly Grizzly. We work in association with the ZPD, mostly for bomb retreaval/defusal bots.

As I enter his office, I'm greeted with a smiling bear, and...the new girl? _Oh dear, I'm in for it now. They're replacing me. GOD DAMNIT!_ I am so caught up in my own thoughts that I am startled when Beartolli speaks.

"Ahh, James. Nice of you to join us. Come, sit down. I hope lunch was enjoyable. You did miss the recruit meet-up. This is our newest person on our mechanical team, Felicity Famgmeyer."

"Uh, hi," I hear the almost silent greeting coming from the Chartruex in the chair beside me. "I'm Felicity. Most people call me Felicia though." She was really quiet the whole time. I had to strain to listen to her.

"Well, hi. I'm James Timberland, one of the interns here at ZRI. If you need coding help, then let me know Most people call me the 'Java King'." I greet her with a slightly lower-than-normal voice. I can tell she's nervous by the way she keeps pulling at her purple hair. _Purple!_ It was her.

 **Felicia POV**

James's expression suddely changes to one of surprise. Then mine as well. We've seen each other before. It him who I bumped into.

"James, could I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" I ask in a small, nervous voice.

"Uh, sure."

We step into hall, and I begin what might be a very akward conversation "Um, were you at the Tri-Burrows STEM-Academy 3 days ago?" I must sound like a complete idiot. He must think I'm the weirdest mammal to ever live. But his reply sounds like he was waiting for this question.

"Yeah, I think you ran into going unnaturally fast for a mammal of your species. I think you still had your graduation gown on." He replies in an smooth manner

 _Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought._ "Yeah, I had to met someone at Hawkthornes, sorry about that by the way. You were wearing, I think, a green shirt that said 'Age of the Geek' on the front." I start to become slightly more comfortable, but I'm still nervous enough that I keep messing with my hair. _Oh god I've got to stop doing that._

"I was actually, but I have to ask, how old are you? You look to be maybe 17." He asks me, which was surprising because he guessed my age exactly. _Ok, this is getting a bit weird._ "Yeah actually I am 17. I have a 199 IQ, so that gave me a direct pass to the academy. You know, we should get back into Beartolli's office. He's probably wondering what we're up to by now."

"Yeah, good idea."

As we enter the office, Mr. Beartolli has a huge smile on his face. _Gah shit, we were probably loud enough that he could hear us._ I am on edge because of that.

The grizzly speaks. "Ms. Fangmeyer, if you're wondering exactly why you were hired, it was because of your GPA, the college courses you took, and where you graduated in your class. No need to worry about age." _Phew_. "However," He continues "You will be required to learn all of the skills required to work on robots with such sofistication as ours. Especially a small course in computer engineering." He seemed to say that last statement to James. I could've been mistaken. "Anyways, I think you should be here tomorrow to clock in and meet some of the ZPD you will work with. Say, 6:30?" Of course he wants me to be here early. "That sounds fine." I answer. We start to leave, when he suddenly addresses James. "James, I think Howard has a problem with the coding on the extension arm. You might want to help him Brew some Robo-Java for him." I laugh at that last part. _I guess that's what he's skilled at._ I wave goodbye to the receptionist, who I learned was named Crystal, and jog back to Kyle's apartment. He wont be home for another few hours, so I just get myself something to eat and lay down for some sleep. The coworker meet-up was a bit overwhelming. Tomorrow is a new day, so lets hope it goes well.

 **A/N** : OMG, that was a crazy chapter to write. Thanks again to davebo1007 for letting me use part of his story in mine. Also, I wanted to mention that I've come up with a few new characters for this story, and a little surprise visit from Nick and Judy. As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to leave me comments if anything needs to be critiqued.

~1's-n-0's


	4. Meanwhile (Literally)

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't been posted this chapter sooner. I've been caught up with other things in the real world, so please forgive my sporadic chapter uploads. Also...you know what, I'll stop rambling since y'all have been waiting for this chapter. Enjoy! By the way, this chapter happens at the same time as the previous chapter.

 **Meanwhile, back at the ZRI**

 **Felicia POV**

I sat quickly spun around to the seat. I had no idea what just happened, but I didn't want to humiliate myself already. He finally continued his orginal statement, but it was just a mumble in the background. Soon after he left, a huge grizzly bear appeared from the hallway. He walked right over to me and stood in front of me. "Hi, welcome to the Zootopia Robotics Institution. I'm Mr. Beartolli." He stuck his huge paw out in front of my, but I was in such a state of nervousness and shock that I flinched away from it. After a second of calm, I heasitantly shook his paw and said heasitantly "Hi, I-I'm Felicity Fangmeyer." He looks at me with what I can assume was a worried glance. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous about this." I tell him in a confident voice, hoping that it throws him off slightly. It appears to work.

"So," he starts, now sitting across from me "you graduate at 17 from the STEM Academy with a GPA just under salutatorian, but are still not used to large crowds? How does that work?" Embarresed by his analysis of me, which he got almost correct, I look down and reply meekly "I-uh-Its not so much a fear of crowds, but its the fact that people constantly underestimate me and berate me with insults that have nothing to do with my intelect. It mainly comes from guys." I can see him working through the information I just told him, until finally he says to me "Well Felicia, if it's ok to call you that," I just give him a slight wave-off as he continues "Any time someone is employed here, we hold a meeting, and it allows the new person to get to know their new coworkers. Speaking of, we should probably head to the room right now." As he finishes, we both stand up and I start following him to where the meeting is.

As I walk in, I can immediately see why this place is so big. The room is full of wall-mounted tables, each seat occupied by a mammal. There is a platform in the middle of the room, which currently has a microphone in a holder on it. _Oh boy._ I was anxious earlier, but this took the cake. I was so overwhelmed that I hadn't realized I was on the platform until Mr. Beartolli started speaking, without the mic. "Hello everyone." His voice boomed throughout the room. "I'm glad that you all could make it today, because today we welcome a new string in our vocational rope." He turns to me and continues "Everyone, please help me welcome Felicity Fangmeyer." The applause was deafening to my sensitive ears, but I managed to take the mic in my dazed state. "Hello, I'm Felicia Fangmeyer. Yes, I am related to Officer Fangmeyer of the ZPD, in case anyone was curious. But yeah; I am apparently the first mammal of my age to graduate from the Tri-Burrows STEM Academy; and if you are wondering, I'm seventeen. That means 'hand off' to the guys." Some of the animals in the room chuckle. By this time, I've becom a lot more comfortable talking. "So, who wants to know more about me?" I ask, partially hoping nobody would ask anything. I see a paw raise into the air, so I turn to face the mammal. She is a bunny about as tall as my mid-section. "So, where are you from and how did you get into the Academy at your age?" I chuckle slightly, knowing that someone would've asked me that at some point. Smiling, I reply to her. "Well Ms...uh," _Oh crap, I don't know her name._ "..James. Cameron James." she says. Knowing her name, I continue. "Well Ms. James, I lived in a remote town outside of Foxland County. I developed much faster than a normal kitten my age would, giving me an IQ of 199.87. I was homeschooled for most of my life, and graduated from the public high school when I was 13. Since both my parents are scientists, I gained appreciation for STEM, and after graduating from high school I applied to the Tri's STEM Academy. I was accepted within a month, and I went through all four years of college. Does that answer your questions?" I exhale, waiting for her reply. "Yes actually, it answers them perfectly."

The question and answer course went on for another 20 minutes before Beartolli ended the meeting. He pulled me aside as everyone was leaving, and only when everyone was gone he spoke. "While everything was going on, I realized that we're missing one of our coders. I guess we can wait for him in my office. If you could go ahead and wait for me in there, I'll join you in a moment. Its down the hall to the left, with my name on it." I nod as we temporarily part ways. On my to his office, I can hear him talking to the receptionist, Crystal. "Where is he?" "He said he was going on his lunch break. He didn't say when he'd be back." "Ugh, okay. Just let him know to come to my office when he returns, please." "Yes sir." By the time he enters his office, I've already taken a seat. We sat in a weird silence for only a moment, as my ears suddenly picked up a conversation happening in the front. I could only assume it was the missing coder. The door handle sounded as a black labrador enters the room. He seemed to be in deep thought, because when Mr. Beartolli started speaking, I saw him jump slightly. "Ahh, James. Nice of you to join us. Come, sit down. I hope lunch was enjoyable. You did miss the recruit meet-up. This is our newest mammal on our mechanical team, Felicity Fangmeyer."

"Uh, hi." I say nervously. "I'm Felicity. Most people call me Felicia though." I don't know if I'm just nervous or what, but along side messing with my hair, what I had said to him came out in almost a whisper. "Well, hi. I'm James Timberland, one of the interns here at ZRI. If you need coding help, then let me know Most people call me the 'Java King'." He says. I'm guessing he kept his voice low so he wouldn't scare me. He keeps looking me over, mainly staying around my face like he was looking at something. I was still messing with my hair the whole time. James's expression suddely changes to one of surprise. Then mine as well. We've seen each other before. It him who I bumped into.

"James, could I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" I ask in a small, nervous voice. "Uh, sure." He replies in an equally nervous step into hall, and I begin what might be a very akward conversation "Um, were you at the Tri-Burrows STEM-Academy 3 days ago?" I must sound like a complete idiot. He must think I'm the weirdest mammal to ever live. But his reply sounds like he was waiting for this question.

"Yeah, I think you ran into me going unnaturally fast for a mammal of your species. I think you still had your graduation gown on." He replies in an smooth manner

 _Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought._ "Yeah, I had to met someone at Hawkthornes, sorry about that by the way. You were wearing, I think, a green shirt that said 'Age of the Geek' on the front. Along with a backpack." I start to become slightly more comfortable, but I'm still nervous enough that I keep messing with my hair. _Oh god I've got to stop doing that._

"I was actually, but I have to ask, how old are you? You look to be maybe 17." He asks me, which was surprising because he guessed my age exactly. _Ok, this is getting a bit weird._ "Yeah actually I am 17. I have a 199 IQ, so that gave me a direct pass to the academy. You know, we should get back into Beartolli's office. He's probably wondering what we're up to by now."

"Yeah, good idea."

As we enter the office, Mr. Beartolli has a huge smile on his face. _Gah shit, we were probably loud enough that he could hear us._ I am on edge because of that.

The grizzly speaks. "Ms. Fangmeyer, if you're wondering exactly why you were hired, it was because of your GPA, the college courses you took, and where you graduated in your class. No need to worry about age." _Phew_. "However," He continues "You will be required to learn all of the skills required to work on robots with such sofistication as ours. Especially a small course in computer engineering." He seemed to say that last statement to James. I could've been mistaken. "Anyways, I think you should be here tomorrow to clock in and meet some of the ZPD you will work with. Say, 6:30?" Of course he wants me to be here early. "That sounds fine." I answer. We start to leave, when he suddenly addresses James. "James, I think Howard has a problem with the coding on the extension arm. You might want to help him Brew some Robo-Java for him." I laugh at that last part. _I guess that's what he's skilled at._ I wave goodbye to the receptionist, who I learned was named Crystal, and jog back to Kyle's apartment. He wont be home for another few hours, so I just get myself something to eat and lay down for some sleep. The coworker meet-up was a bit overwhelming. Tomorrow is a new day, so lets hope it goes well.

 **A/N:** Holy Mary, mother of Joseph. That was an amazing chapter to write. While I only made this in one night, I had the ideas in my head on how to turn this chapter into a complete one. If anyone is wondering, I posted a new OC on my DeviantArt account. Just search for Ones-and-Zeros on DevArt, and I should come up. Also, if you don't already know, I created an Instagram account under ones-and-z3ros, so you can also check out some of the story art there. Also, I've been working with davebo1007 and helping his story. Go check him and his story out and go give him some support. Anyways, Happy Valentines Day everyone, and have a great night.

~1's-n-0's


	5. Primal Instinct

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **A/N:** So, as followers of my story know, I have not been posting chapters with very much plot movement. That is because I have not had a set plot, which was creating a problem for me. Now I finally have solid plot for the story, which means the chapters might start becoming longer. Anyways, I'll let you guys get to the story. Also, criticizm is welcomed on this story. Another little note, I wro" te some of this while going home from Georgia.

 **Felicia POV (2 weeks after starting at ZRI)**

I have been running myself ragged trying to keep myself from assaulting my fellow employees. They have constantly underestimated me in many ways, and its been getting on my nerves. The only thing that has kept me from getting fired for assualting a fellow engineer is James. He and I have been working together for the past two weeks on the new ZPD bomb defusal robot. We've been working on the retreval arm, and it's been hell. Plus, the material it's made of is nowhere adequet for the wiring requirements.

The good part about hanging with him is that we've gotten to know each other, and that he and I are going on a date on Sunday. Teenagerish? Yes. Going with a good guy? Oh hell yes. That was literally the conversation I had with my parents today about it. "Who are you going with?" Kyle had asked me, since we were on speakerphone with my parents. "He's a black labrador name James. He's their resident coding nerd, and is the only other person besides me who comes in on Saturdays." I tell them. My phone remains quiet on their end for a while, I'm guessing they mute it to talk. I was beginning to worry, until they unmuted the phone and I hear my mother speak. "We're so happy for you sweety. Kyle, how have you been? We haven't even acknowledged you're here." I look over at him as they say that.

He has a huge smile on his face, which can only mean good things. "Well as you guys know, I've been seeing someone outside of work. So I wanted to make it official, and we're getting married." By this time he had a beaming smile on his face and looked like he wanted to shout halleluiah from the rooftops. I also found myself smiling. I was so happy for him, even if he was my cousin. "Hey Kyle, I don't think I've met her." I l him. Since I've only lived in Zootopia for a coulpe of weeks, I hadn't been able to meet everyone. I did, however get to mett some of his co-workers. Two that espeially intriqued my were Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Those two seemed to have some sort of bond. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were dating as well. I pat Kyle on the back as a way of saying congradulations. I then speak up, "Hey mom, dad, I'm gonna go for a while. It was nice talking to you. Bye." They reply with their goodbyes as I hang up. I look at the giddy tiger next to me. "When is it?" I ask him. "Eh, we haven't decided yet. But I hope sometime during the summer." He looks back to the front, then pulls out his phone. I immediatly start walking to my room and call James on the way.

 **James POV**

 _Ugh, god damn it. Why won't this fucking think work?_ I was frustrated, and quite close to breaking something. I have been coding the arm manipulation for the past three hours, and nothing seems to work right. Suddenly my phone rings, and thankfully its Felicia. _Oh thank god, saved by the bell._ "Hey babe, how are you?" I say after I pick up. "Hey J, I actually called to ask you something. Do you mind if I stayed at your apartment tonight? I just found out my cousin got engaged and I'm pretty sure he's gonna be up all night." She says. I can hear her moving around while she talking. "Um, sure. Fair warning though, I live in the semi-bad part of town." I suddenly remember that state of my apartment. "Uh, how long will it take you pack? I'm gonna need some time to get some stuff done before you get there." I relax when I remember she doesn't know where I live, until she replies. "Actually, I'll be ready in 5 minutes. That should give you some time to finish at the shop." That surprised me fir a bit. "Uh, how did.." I start to say, but she cuts me off "I can hear the reverb through the phone. Don't worry." _Phew._ "Um, yeah. Give me a few minutes to get my apartment straightened up then I'll come get you. I'll need about 15 though." I tell her after recovering. _Smooth bro, real smooth._ Sometimes I hate being nervous. "Alrighty then, I'll text you my address so you can drop by when you're done," She says "Love you." "Love you too." I reply before the line goes dead. _I better head home now. This can wait until tomorrow._

I packed up my stuff and promptly left for home. I got caught in some small traffic on the way, but I still got home with enough time. I spent the next 10 minutes cleaning up my place to make it less like a slob's den. Clothes were in the wash, dishes in the dishwasher, and I had enough time left to sweep the floor of the kitchen. After that, I glanced at the clock and almost tripped. I needed to get going if I was to pick up Felicia. I grabbed my keys and phone off the counter and rushed out the door. I saw the elevator closing and called for it to wait. I made it in, only to realize I was in there with the 'neighborhood slut', Jene. She was extremely promiscuous, and even tried to ensnare me. I quickly shut that down, and made her realize that I was not interested in her. Though today, she seems to have forgotten that.

"Hey James, where ya headed?" She asked in her annoyingly sultry and flirtatious voice. "Look Jene, I already told you I wasn't interested in you. Plus, I currently have a girlfriend who I'm headed to pick up." I say. I tuned her out after what I said. When we got to the lobby, I bolted to the garage, and hopped into my truck. Its a 1995 Ram 3500 Crew Cab with a modified longbed. My dad and I built it when I was 10, and I kept it after he died. Once again, I was met with traffic, only this time not as much. I arrived at her apartment a little late, but still before 5:30. I honked a couple of times, prompting Felicia to exit the building with a huge smile. She hopped in and kissed me on my cheek, then set her stuff in the back seat. She looked around the truck in amusement. "Like what you see?" I ask her. "Hell yeah, I've never seen this type of truck. Is it modified?" She asks me. "Yeah, my dad and I built this thing when I was 10. I kept it after he died as a way to remember him. I've made a few modifications in the recent years." She looked at me impressed. "Get buckled though, I don't want ZPD pulling me over for no seatbelt." She chuckles then complies, which is my cue to start driving.

We make it back to my apartment building at 6, thankfully right before rush hour. I get out and walk around to help her out. She hands me her bag, then gets out using my paw. It looked so cute, and if Jene hadn't come by at that exact moment we would have kissed.

 **Kathy POV**

"Aww, so cute. So this is the girl you were talking about Jamey?" I hear a flirty edge to the voice. I look away from James's eyes to see a Timberwolf dressed like a slut leaning against the wall next to the building's entrance. "Uh James, who is that?" I must've looked as nervous as I felt because he started holding my paw tighter, and turned around to face the Timberwolf. "God damnit," He started "Jene you are such a bitch. This is my actual girlfriend. Her name is Felicity Fangmeyer, and if you try anything on me or her, your ass will be in jail so fast you won't even remember the ride. Got that?" I had never heard James act like that. The growl that came out of him, and the way Jene shrank down, I realized that he was serious. Once we were inside, I wanted to bring it up. "James, I didn't know you cared that much about me. I've never seen you act like that, not even at work." Once we were on the elevator he turned to me and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's a defense mechanism that is engrained into my biology. Apparently, my brain sees you as my 'mate', and that I have to protect you." That startled me a bit. "You do know I'm seventeen, right? My birthday isn't until another month." He retorted by saying "I know you're 17 and I'm 20. Its just that I've had run-ins with her and they aren't pretty. In my head, my brain sees you as my mate and her as a threat. What I did was a scare tactic that attacked her pack instinct and that's what made her cower. It seems to be the only way you can reason with her." I was slightly scared. Not for me, but for him and what he might do if she _did_ try something.

We finally arrived at his apartment, and once I entered, I could tell why he wanted to clean. I could tell he got most of it cleaned, but I could still some things that he forgot. He started showing me around, which only took a little bit since it was a small apartment. He'd set up the bed for me and the couch for himself. Suddenly, I remember what I wanted to ask him. "Hey J, I've got a question." He turns to me with wonder. "Sure, what's up?" I take a few breaths before I speak. _Um, this may've been easier said than done._ "Um, would you, uhh, like to got Fangmeyer's wedding with me? I know it's sudden, but it was on my mind." He looks at me still in amusement. _Well shit, bye bye relationship_. I was so nervous I almost jumped when he laughed. "Sure. I'll come to your cousin's wedding. When is it?" That part I was unsure about. "Um, I don't actually know. But I'll let you know as soon as it's set." I look up to find him already on the couch, so I move to sit next to him. He looks at me and says "Ok. I'm looking forward to it."

 **Jene POV**

I could hear them outside the door, and it was completely repulsive. Two hybrids, canine and feline none the less, was unnatural. I only toyed with him to see who he would go for, but that display outside the building scared me. I finally got tired of listening them and went back to my apartment. On the way, I called the only person that I could trust to help. "Dawn, its Jene. Are you busy, because we need to talk." The ewe and I met a year ago, after she was released from prison for good behavior and counseling. "Jene, dear, how are you? I hope this nothing too problematic for my daughter." She and I helped each other over the past year. She became my figurative mother, and I became her roommate. "This may be. It's about interspecies coupling. There's one in my aparment building. Two hybrids, I have no idea what they are. One of them used the pack tactic on me earlier after I simply asked who his girlfriend was. It's repulsive as all hell. Could you help mom?" I finished my explanation and waited for a reply. It finally came in the form of a short "Yep." but was all the confirmation I needed to know that she would help me out. "Thanks Mom. I love you." I say before ending the call. _There will be no way in hell any fucking interspecies relationships will come into existance. Especially between two damn hybrids. Something must be done._

 **A/N:** That was a surprise. I'll bet none of you were expecting that. Now, to the foreword note; please remember that I am a student and school comes before writing. Anyways I hope you all love the chapter. The Bellwether addition was a catalyst for the plot progression. Now to the reviews:

-davebo1007: Thanks dude. I hope the story progresses as I planned.

Now that I've addressed that, I hope everyone has a great day.

~1's-n-0's


	6. Surprises!

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **A/N:** I had some time to start writing this up, so I took advantage of it. I would like to ask something of everyone, but it can wait until after the story. Anyways, here's the date chapter. I have a music list in order for you as readers to have a full effect. List is as follows:

JPB- Defeat the Night

Ross Lynch, Mia Mitchell- Gotta Be Me

BTS- Dope (Kpop song)

I hope it is to everyone's satisfaction, so I'll let you get to the story.

 **Felicia POV**

I spent the next two nights at James' apartment in order to keep from having insomnia and honestly, it felt good. The only part about it was how early James got up in order to get ready for work. The flip-side to that was he would puposfully wake me _after_ he was ready, that way I could get ready in peace while he cooked breakfast. Today, which was Friday, however, he woke me _before_ he got ready, which was odd considering our routine for the past few days. I tried ignoring him shaking me, until he spoke right next to my ear. "Hey honey, we need to get ready for work. We need leave by 7." I groaned in annoyance due to the fact that anything close to my ear sounded like shouting. "Ugh, damn it babe. You know that hurts my ears when you do that. But give me 10 minutes in the shower and I'll be good. And quick question, what time is it?" He chuckled, a telltale sign it was earlier than necessary to be awake. "6 a.m." _Yep, called it._ "Ugh!" I reply before stetching out on the bed. I can tell he's up to something, but I don't know what. I finally hop off the bed and head for the shower. I usually take a cold shower to wkae me up, since I discovered in college that a warm one will put me to sleep faster that anesthetics. Once the water is a good temperature I hop in and start getting cleaned off.

After I get out and dry off, I dawn my normal clothes: a black, short-sleeve shirt and black jeans. I grab my phone off the nightstand and stick it in my pocket along with my bluetooth earbuds. Those come in handy when I get overwhelmed to help me calm down. I walk over to James as he's making breakfast. Somehow he got dressed while I was in the shower. "Nice try sneaking up on me. I heard the door open." _What? How did he know?_ "And if you're wondering how I could tell, look at the hinge" I looked over at the door's top hinge. Sure enough there was a small, almost silent, noise maker that only canine's could hear. "Ok, enough mystery. Whats going on James? Why are we up so early?" By this time I was slightly ticked, only because I am up too early. "Well sweet cheeks, today is Mr. Beartolli's birthday. The guys are throwing a surprise party and wanted us to be there to get it started." Well, that actually made alot of sense. He turns around and hands me A cup full of Instant Breakfast. I can tell it's time to go, so I make my way to the door, making sure to grab my hoodie and keys (even though I dont need them right now) as I leave.

The trip to the apartment building's garage was uneventful. But I have gotten on good terms with the morning lobby manager. Once we get to James' truck I hop in and we get on our way to work. Apparently by traveling at 7 in the morning, traffic is almost non-existant. We arrive at ZRI just before 7:30, plenty of time to get set up. James told me the plan on the way over so I would know what to do. It all sounded nice, especially since Mr. Beartolli is getting to be a certain age where people don't care. Once everything is set up, our lookout sounds off, and right on time; it was 7:59, the time he usually gets here.

 **Beartolli POV**

I walked up to the front of the building to find it dark. This was strange because at least Crystal would've been here by now and had the lights turned on. I pull on the door handle to find it open. "This is getting spooky." I say to no one in particular. As soon as I enter, I see why everything seemed spooky.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. BEARTOLLI!" Came the shouts of almost 30 employees. I was a mix of emotions. I didn't know whether to be scared, happy, mad, or all three. I finally decided on happy. "Oh my, thank you so much everyone." I look down and see James and Felicia in the front, holding hands with each other and beaming up at me. I hear James start to speak. "Oh, no problem sir. Actually it was Batson's idea. We knew how old you were getting, and didn't want to make you feel as old." I chuckle at that, then look down at Felicia. She has a look in her eyes that says: "Too much noise. Need calm NOW!" I whisper to James, "Might want to get her to a quiet place, she looks ready to break down. I'll go give my thanks to Batson." and pat him lightly on the back. He leads Felicia to someplace as I head over to the overzealous bat that planned this whole thing.

 **James POV**

It was probably a good thing I got Felicia out of there when I did, because as soon as we were someplace quiet, she broke. "Hey, whats wrong Beautiful?" I waited for a response, which came in the form of a tight bear hug. I was slightly startled, but returned it. "I'm sorry J, its just that I was mostly alone to celebrate, or school would ruin the day. Seeing Beartolli happy made me remember those times. I'll be fine in a few." Shortly after that, she was back to normal. I could still hear the party out from, but we decided to go ahead to the shop.

For the next 30 minutes, we worked diligently on the robot. We've put off working on the arm for now, but it will still have to get done. For now, we're working on the control system. It's actually quite simple in the code, but physical components are an absolute mess. I hear Felicia grunt loudly, and look to find her pulling the left drivetrain off the bot. "Uh Beautiful, what are you doing?" She looks over at me and says "I found some lose wiring behind here that might explain the driving problems." She's right though, because as she gets it off I can see the main drive wiring disconnected from the CRio, which wasn't her doing. "Well I'll be damned. Someone wasn't paying attention when they connected this, or in this case didnt." I said shaking my head. "I'll be right back." I make my way to the front of the building and shout "HEY! ANYONE TOUCH THE DRIVE WIRING LAST NIGHT? WE JUST FOUND IT DISCONNECTED FROM THE CRIO!" I hear someone shout back "I did. I made sure it was secure before I moved on." I start to reply, when I hear a scream coming from the shop. "FELICIA!" I shout and start running towards the shop with almost everyone in tow. I enter it to see her huddled against the back corner crying. I rush over to her and ask "Whats wrong?" All she does is point to her left. I follow her finger and go slack-jawed.

Pinned to the wall via an extra-long rivet at the far end of the shop is Crystal, with her throat ripped out, and blood spelling: No Inters. By this time, lots of the other mammals in the shop have left probably to hurl. I look back at Felicia and just hug her. Cameron walks up to comfort her as well. "I'll take her over to ZPD to file a report." She says to me, then turns to Felicity and says "Do you want James to come with us?" She nods yes while still in my arms. We walk out and over to ZPD in silence. Well, almost silence since Felicia is still crying and me trying to console her.

 **Felicia POV ( 5 minutes earlier)**

"I'll be right back." James says as he turns to leave the shop. I'm already on the other side of the robot when I hear a little sound.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

I try to find the source, since it's eerily quiet even with my sensitive hearing. I can't even hear what's going on out front. I start looking around, and as I turn the corner into the tool section, I see it. I can't help but scream in panic and get as far away as I can. I was screaming because the dripping was from blood. Blood that came from Crystal's dead body, which was pinned to the wall by an extra-large rivet. James suddenly rushes in and sees me. He runs over to me and asks whats wrong. I'm so scared, all I can do in this state is point. I see his head turn and subsequntly his jaw slacks. I guess he's as shocked as I am. I'm still crying my eyes out because of what was written in her blood. James hugs me tight and tries to soothe me as Cameron rushes up to us. After a quick chat, we head to the ZPD. I'm still bawling, James is still trying to comfort me, and Cameron is just silent.

 **James POV (Present)**

We entered ZPD and were immediatly greeted by Clawhauser. When he saw our distresed state he ran over and asked what happened. "We just found Crystal's body. She's been murdered." Cameron says. Immediatly following that statement Claws is back in his seat calling Bogo. "Uh Ch..cheif, we've got a 187 at ZRI. James, Felicia, and Cameron just reported it." Suddenly we all hear stomping and heavy breathing. We Cheif Bogo turn the corner and run to us. "Who is it and what happened?" He asks us immediately, then turns to Claws and says "Get some officers over there, and call the coroner's office." "Yes sir." Says the cheetah, clearly shaken by what just happened.

Bogo leads us to file a report, and on the way, we tell him the exact same thing we told Clawhauser. After about an hour, the reports are filled out and we've calmed down slightly. We walk back to ZRI, now swarmed by police, and walk inside. As soon as we enter, Mr. Beartolli pulls me and Felicia aside. "I know both of you have seen what no mammal should ever see. To that extent, you both can take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I'm still reeling myself, but I have a business to run. I do hope to see you both on Monday." He says looking at the both of us. I nod and head to get my truck for us.

Once Felicia is in the truck, I start heading back to my apartment. I turn on the radio and connect my iPaw as I start playing her favorite song. (*Start Playin JPB- Defeat The Night*) I turn to see Felicia mouthing the words, a slight smile on her face. I turn up the bass as it gets close to the drop. Probably not the best idea, because once it drops she jumps in her seat and looks at me with a gaze that says 'You're such a dude.' I just chuckle and turn down the bass as the lyrics start up again. This time I sing along with her.

 _The world has been broke down,_

 _The world had just announced._

 _The final time is now,\_

 _The final time to bow._

 _But i will not get down,_

 _For you can't force me now._

 _Awakening is clear,_

 _I could show you how._

 _I could show you how to fight them._

 _I could show you to defeat the night._

As the drop approaches I refrain from bass boosting it. Once it ends, more songs from my shuffle list start playing, keeping us occupied on the way home. By the time we get to the building, we're both smiling. I still couldn't get the thought of what happened to Crystal out of my head though. I turned the truck off, and we both went to my apartment. Once inside however, Felicia's smile drops and she starts crying again. I start hugging her and try to soothe her again. After 10 minutes of tears, hugs, and wimpering she falls asleep. I pick her up and take her to my bed, setting her down under the covers. I don't know how, but during that time her claws clipped into my hoodie and shirt. I couldn't move, so the only other option was to either a) risk waking my sleeping girlfriend, or b) just lay down with her. I chose the latter, and got under the covers next to her. I hear her mumble "Mmm... Soft." _Well I guess I'm not going anywhere._ I finally resign to sleep after a few more minutes.

We spend the next day talking through what happened, and after a quick search, I find out what the message on Crystal meant. It meant No Interspecies, which I'm pretty sure was directed at us. The whole day was somber, and sure enough we fell asleep in my bed again. Tonight however, Felicia has what I only assume is a nightmare.

 **Felicia POV (In the Nightmare)**

I walk into the shop late at night. I suddenly hear noises coming from the tools corner. I head towards the commotion, only to see Crystal back up against a tool crate. Another mammal coming close to her snarling, I try to distract it by yelling. "HEY, GET AWAY FROM HER!" The yelling is futile, but it is the only thing I can do as I realize that I'm frozen to the spot. I can only watch in horror as Crystal's throat is ripped from her neck, her blood spraying everywhere. After that, the killer takes one of our rivet guns, and rivets her to the wall. Once that's done, the killer turns to me still snarling. I still can't move, but can only watch in fear as he stalks towards me. He lunges at me and I scream.

 **Felicia POV**

"..AAAAAHHHHHH!" I wake up sweating and heavily breathing. I see James and hug him, bawling my eyes out scared to death. He's apparently still up, seeing as he's starts hugging me, and rubbing my back. "Hey, you're ok. What happened?" He says to me. I only mew slightly then speak while trying to calm myself down "I...I was...w-watching Crystal getting m-m-murdered. T-then the killer t-tried killing me t-too." I was extremely terrified. "Hey, no one is going to hurt you. As long as I'm here, you will be safe from any harm." He says to me, still rubbing my back. "Thanks J, I love you." I hear him chuckle. "Love you too, Beautiful." I finally fall back asleep, but this time much calmer than before.

 **Normal POV**

The next morning, James woke Felicia up, and took her back to her cousin's apartment. "See you later tonight?" James asked as she got out of the truck "Yep, I can't wait for what you planned." She replied, grabbing her bag out of the back. After some quick 'I love you's, she made her way inside the building and to her cousin's apartment. Across the street, a small ewe observed her entrance into the building. The ewe pulls outher phone and hits the second speed dial number. After a few moments a voice appears on the ther end. "She's home. You remebered to bug her apartment right?" asks the ewe. "Yes Dawn, I bugged the apartment, the car, as well as her boyfriend's truck. The GPS is also turned so we can track her." replies the voice on the other end. "Good. Call me if anything happens." and the call ends.

As the day progresses, Felicia gets ready for the night's events. Her and Judy go dress shopping, get manny peddies, and go to a hair/fur stylist. Once they return to Felicia's apartment, Felicia gets ready for the date. Once she's done, she notices that it's 6:50. Suddenly, the telltale sign of James's truck is heard outside the apartment. Felicia locks up the apartment and runs out to greet him.

 **James POV**

"Wow, you look gorgeous." I say to her as she comes out of the building to me. "Thanks J. You look great yourself." she replies smiling. I snap out of my amazement and reply. "Sure. You're gonna love what I planned for tonight." I help her into the truck. "Ooh, what a gentlemammal you are." I chuckled as I walked around to the driver's side. I hopped in and started up the truck. "Ready?" I ask her. "Yep, let's get things rolling." she says giggling. I pull away from the curb and head to our main event: The Jam Jungle.

The whole trip over, we talk about how our day went. Apparently, Judy helped pick out the dress Felicia was wearing. Nick was nice enough to help me get ready as well. To be honest, we looked like we were going to Prom. As we approached the first stop, I see her face light up in delight. "I think I know where our we're headed." I chuckle trying to throw her off. "Oh really? Where are we going?" She looks me straight in the eyes and says "The Jam Jungle." Ok, color me impressed, but that's retty goof. Have you been here before?" "No, but I knew that the cast of Teen Beach 2 would be performing tonight." Okay then, I guess this wasn't a total surprise. We finally got there, and thankfully there was a parking space nnont far from the entrance. We got out and went inside the club/restaurant. Since its not an official club, mammals ages 17 and abouve can enter. Once we got inside we were met by a well-dressed yak.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asks me.

"Yes, its under the name of Timberland."

I can hear him muttering, trying to find my name.

"Oh yes, here it is. Right this way please."

He leads us to a corner table and places the menus down. "A server will be over in a moment." he says as he turns to leave. I got over to Felicia's chair and pull it out for her. "Oh, being a gentlemammal twice in one night I see. How thoughtful." she banters playfully at me. "There's plenty more where that came from darling." I quip back. The good thing about this part of the building is, it's exteremly sound-proof the it's counter part next door. You cannot hear the mayhem going on next door, even if you had elevated hearing. This was good, since it allowed us to talk.

The dinner went well, and I even learned about her life and her parents. Apparently, they are genetic scientists, more specifically brain stem scientists. I confessed that I was in system for half of my life. After my dad died, I had no relatives left to be a gaurdian, so they had put me in the system. I learned to be as unnoticed as possible, surviving the system and school. I graduated early and turned 17 that same year. So I had moved out of my foster home into my current apartment, went to college in the Info Tech courses, but found my calling later on in robotics. I graduated with a two year degree and applied the the ZRI. It took one month, but they accepted my application and I started there the month after. "I've been with them ever since. By this time, I think Beartolli considers me his figurative son by now," I told her, "I did tell you I was 20, right?" She looks at me shocked. I hope I didn't scare her. She snaps out of her shocked state and looks at her phone. "If we want to see the performance, we've gotta hurry. Also, I nerver knew that about you. Were you ever bullied?" I signal our waiter over and ask for the check. "No, I just stayed in my room mostly. But I don't know where all my jubilant energy comes from." I reply as I pay for the check. We finally make our way over to the club section of the building, but as we do I have the eerie feeling someone is watching us. As we enter, it's already pack with people, but when I look over at Felicia I understand why.

(Play Gotta Be Me)

I hear the telltale drumbeat of the catchy song that she loves. By this time the two of us have moved to almost the front of the crowd. I turn to her and start singing along to Ross's part of the song. I guess they saw us, because he points to us in the middle of singing and beckons us onto the stage. We get up there, and they hand us each a microphone. By then I just go for it. Microphone in hand, I gracefully belt out and dance to the song along with Ross, before Felicia and Mia's part starts. They do the same sing and dance style as the movie, which makes the crowd go even wilder. After the song finishes, they keep us on stage for a bit longer. Ross asks me "Great job. I saw you and your girlfriend there, and I guess Mia and I had the same idea. What's your name?" I was still out of breath, but I answer "My name is James." "My name is Felicity" I hear Felicia say after being asked her name by Mia. After that, we hop off-stage just as the next song starts. This time, it's my favorite K-pop song: Dope by BTS.

(Play Dope)

I start dancing along to the song, along with most of the club patrons. I use most of the dance styles I learned when I was a kid, which was alot. I stop dancing halfway through the song, and we both make our way to the bar. Once we're settled, I order a BA Armory. It's a non-alcoholic IPA with grape juice and lime. Felicity just orders water. The song finally ends, and I've downed two Armory's. Suddenly' Felicia looks to me and whispers in my ear "Hey babe, I don't think its important, but that yak at the front has been staring at us all night." I noticed it but didn't think much of it. "I think its ok Beautiful. Its probably nothing." She just shakes her head. I suddenly feel the drinks catch up to me. "Hey Beautiful, I've gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back." "Okay, hurry back" she's still drinking water. As I head to the bathroom, I bump it a timberwolf. "I'm sorry miss." I say, but as she turns around I regret it. "Well, if it isn't little Jamey." Jene says. _This bitch is getting on my nerves._ "Sorry, I can't chat. Gotta you the bathroom." I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom, when I hear Felicity scream my name. "JJAAAMMMMEES!" I run out to find her unconcious body being drug out the door by Jene and the yak at the front into a waiting black van. I run through the crowd, but am not fast enough. By the time I got to the door, the van was gone, and a note left on the ground that says: Dear James, BY THE POWER INVESTED IN MY BY NATURE, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE AN INTERSPECIES RELATIONSHIP. Signed,-

 **A/N:** Haha, cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. But dear lord this was a long chapter to write. It took a total of 9 hours to write, but holy moley I feel good about it. I wanted something to move the plot along, and to introduce some extreme conflicts. I know the whole murder of Crystal part was a plot twist, but this was all planned. I hope you come back for the next chapter, and I want to apologizr for the length of this one. Anyways, I hope everyone has a great weekend.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	7. Sorry

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **A/N:** Hello. I'm sure most of you who read the last chapter are ticked to no end where I left it. #sorrynotsorry. Enjoy this chapter though.

 **James POV**

Today is the worst day of my life. I'm sitting here in a church pew, listening to the pastor say the parting words. Once he finishes, four mammals lift the coffin off the pedistal and carry it to the waiting herse out front. We then follow these mammals to our own vehicles. I ride with Mr. Beartolli to the graveyard. I don't speak the whole ride over, only becuase I was still at risk of crying me eyes out. I had promised to stay strong, but the fact that she was dead kept pushing that line. The caravan of cars finally arrives at the burial spot, and I get out of his car. I still can't believe it, one day she was fine, the next she's dead. We walk over to the grave, along with everyone else. Some mammals pay there last respects before they lower the casket into the ground. That finally did it for me. I sunk to my knees when they finally got the casket in. Her mother came up behind me to comfort me, and I could see that she too had been crying. We just stood there crying into each other's arms as they covered her grave. Shortly after, I put a flower in the fresh dirt, and whispered "You will be missed, darling."

After that, Mr. Beartolli drove me back to my apartment, the only place I could go to fully release my emotional pain. As I walked in to my room, I just cuddled up into a ball and cried because of what happened over the last few weeks. I looked over at a note on my table, the same note I picked up two weeks ago.

 **(Time Skip Back 2 weeks)**

By the time I got to the door, the van was gone, and a note left on the ground that says: Dear James, BY THE POWER INVESTED IN ME BY NATURE, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE AN INTERSPECIES RELATIONSHIP. Signed, Dawn B.

I just broke down right there in front. Everything that had happened over the past two days finally came crashing down on my emotions, and I was unprepared. A few minutes later the police arrived, along with an ambulance. I was treated for shock while police took my statement about what happened. I didn't want to mention the note, only because it was an issue for Bogo and me to discuss. I was given a ride back to my apartment, and before I got out of the squad car, I said "Hey Wolford, please tell Bogo I need to talk to him. Let him know it concerns the ZRI incident." After that I promptly exited the car and went into the building. The guard on duty inside could see I was having a rough night, so he just waved to me. I did a small two finger salute and entered the elevator. I had no intention of letting that note get to me even more. Some time after I enter my apartment, my phone rings. So, this was either the ransom call, or Chief Bogo. After a few rings, I picked up. "Hello?" I said to the caller. "James? It's Bogo. Wolford came into my office a couple of minutes ago and said you wanted to talk about the ZRI incident. Whats all this about?" he asks sounding worried. "Well Chief, do you remember the ewe that Nick and Judy put away? Bellweather, I think it was." I said after a long sigh. "Yes," came the chief's answer, "I remember her. What's this got to do with her? She's been in rehab for the past year." _Oh dear, this may be worse than I thought._ "Actually Chief Bogo, I don't think that's true. She left a note at the kitnapping. It was her signature." I started crying part way through my explaination. "Oh dear," came his reply, "Bring it to me immediately. If this is true, then we need to nip this in the ass now." I was too tired, and I didn't feel like doing it tonight after everything that happened. "Actually Chief, can I bring it to you tomorrow?" I pleaded. "NO. TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE HERE!" I shrunk at the volume. He finally sighs and says "Fine. I'll send Fangmeyer to come pick you up." He hangs up after a brief goodbye from either of us. I have nothing else to do right now but wollow. My girlfriend has been kitknapped, the only other person who's been a "family" to me is dead, and now Bellwether is attacking us. I curl up into a small ball and cry, since nothing seems to be right tonight.

 **Felicia POV**

"..and then said 'That wasn't gasoline, you idiot.' So in the end, the explosion never went off, just gave 'em carbon monoxide poisoning." I heard a mammal say. I groaned out of pain, which probably wasn't the best idea. I try to stretch out, but am met with paw cuffs. I hear the mammal say "Hang on, I'll call you later." then hear shuffling coming in my direction, and once I open my eyes I get to see my captor. "Uh, who are you?" I ask nervously. The small ewe next to the bed just chuckles, then finally says to me "Well, I guess you deserve an introduction. Ms. Fangmeyer, I am Dawn Bellwether. Welcome to my Interspecies Coupling Rehabilitation Center. Keeping interspecies from happening since...two month ago." _Of course, this was that crazy bitch who tried to kill Judy by using Nick._ I was too scared to do anything though, since another noise caught my attention. Then, a familiar shape comes into view. _Shit, I should've figured she was part of this._ This shape came up to me and I was finally able to confirm it was who I proposed. Finally gathering enough courage, I spoke. "What are you doing here Jene?" The timberwolf just laughed and replied "Can't you see the obvious, _Sweetheart_? We kitnapped you so we could keep your little _interspecies_ relationship from happening." Ok, she did not just use James's pet name for me. Bellwether spoke up again, "Well, you weren't the first try though. Your little secretary friend at ZRI was a bit more feisty than expected. We finally had to just put her to rest." I gasped. "What? You didn't know she was an inter?" Honestly, I had no idea. I suddenly connect the dots about tonight. "So, you guys were following me and James the whole evening?" I ask Bellwether, since I can only assume she's the leader. "Well, yess and no. We had informants such as Jene here bug your boyfriends' apartment and truck." I was getting pissed by this point. But, it was like she noticed my anger and continued. "I had a few of my own lackies bug your cousin's apartment. But, he wouldn't have noticed be too busy with his fiance." She had a sinister grin by the end of that statement, which could only mean something bad. I finally had enough. I tried lunging with open paws and claws out at Jene, but was simultaniously hit with a wave of drowsiness and the feeling of the cold metal of the paw cuffs against my fur. Bellwether said "Ah aah, bad kitty. You are not allowed to attack any of us. Let me remind you that any increase of morphine," she motions to the morphine drip next to the bed, probably to keep me compliant "and your life goes bye bye. Got that?" Sighing in defeat, I nod my head yes. I don't think I'm going to get out of here any time soon.

"Don't worry though, he isn't hurt. Yet. Are going to let me continue, or are we going to have to wait for you to settle?" Bellwether asks me. I nod yes, since I can't really do much else. "Good," she says "now, about us following you. We found out via the bugs in James' truck that you guys were going to be at Jungle Jam tonight. By circumstance, one of our willing members works there. You'd probably remember that yak, right?" I can only nod yes, since speaking is somehow impossible at the moment. "He and Jene here were supposed to act so you would've been away from him without his knowledge. He, however, gave us the opportunity to act by going to the bathroom." Thinking back, Jene did seem to come out of nowhere. I guess my scream alerted him to my capture. I musterd all my energy to speak. "B-but wh-y do this t-to m-me in the first place?" My voice sounded scratchy and dry, and the stutter was nerves. "Well, since you asked. Men in previous test have been more resistant to the testing. Women, such as yourself, have a more positive respone to the testing. Also, the previous versions of rehab included a hypnotic drug. But, after an incident I will not name, We had to resort to other resources." Ok, this was geting creepy. I couldn't worry too much though, because I was stuggling to stay awake. "I can see you're getting tired. I'll let you sleep, and we can start your rehabilitation tomorrow. Bye bye little kitty." said Bellwether. "Night, Sweetheart. Sleep tight." said Jene, as she followed Bellwether out. I still want to strangle her.

 **James POV**

I must've fallen asleep listening to my music, because I was awoken to the sound of someone banging on my door. I slowly got up off the floor and answered it. The officer that was at my door just happened to be one Officer Fangmeyer. We looked at each other, each with sad eyes, before he said shakily "Ready James?" I followed him out of my apartment and to the waiting police car out front. The trip to Precinct One was quiet. I listened to music. The one song I really hoped wouldn't play just happened to play as we exited my street. _God damnit. Why did this song have to play NOW?_ I started muttering the lyrics to myself, just for piece of mind.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_

 _When I said, I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

I look over at Fangmeyer, who is still oblivious to my muttering.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

By this time, he's noticed. Now, I just go for it.

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_

 _Everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby_

 _Even when the music's gone_

My eyes start leaking, but as the next verse starts, the floodgates open

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

By now, I'm crying my eyes out, and have gone back to muttering.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Come morning light,_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

I just hum the the final part, not wanting to seem like blubbering idiot.

Once the song is over, I look to find Fangmeyer almost crying. Then, he wipes his eyes and finally starts a conversation. "So, I guess you've had a lot on your mind." I look at him, still slightly crying. "Well, yeah. Its just that everything went downhill so fast, I'm still feeling its effects. And I'm really sorry Kyle." "Hey, its ok. I know we'll be able to find her. I don't blame you for anything. Look, just because I'm not outwardly crying doesn't mean I'm not an emotional mess on the inside. Especially this close to her moving here." His reassurance helped a little, but I still couldn't shake the feeling it was somehow my fault. We finally arrived at Precinct One, and I bolted to the door. I ran inside, bypassing Clawhauser, going straight to Bogo's office. I knocked on the door, out of breath and panting heavily. I heard him say "Come in, James." I enetered his office and promptly went to one of the seats at his desk.

 **Felicia POV**

I awoke for the 3rd time tonight. I was having trouble sleeping, since the cream Crystal's death has been reoccuring each time I sleep. I think it has something to do with the drugs in my system, but I don't care anymore. I open my eyes to find Jene looking at me through an observation window. Apparently some time during the night, they moved me to a different room. But something in Jene's eyes caught my attention. They didn't look to be _her_ eyes. I mean, they were her eyes, but something was off about them. Suddenly, she grabbed her head, screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor.

 **Jene POV**

I was helpless. The only thing I could do was watch her through eyes. I couldn't even move my body, since that damn drug Bellwether used on me removed my control. All I could do was watch her suffer in her sleep, but I could do nothing to help her. I wish I could help her, but a familiar twinge of pain appeared. I tried moving my body, but the pain became too great. I screamed out in pain, and I only remember saying one thing before everything went white: "Sorry.."

 **A/N:** Okay, so I know you guys must hate me for two cliffhanger's in a row, but this is all for reasons soon to be explained. A little note however, I will try to get everything explained in the next few chapters. Also, if anyone is interested, the lyrics are from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Anyways, have a great night.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	8. This Means War Part 1

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back. I know this chapter has been wanted by some of you, but it took a long time to think about what to include in this chapter. Anyways, I'm writing part of this on my way home from Georgia, so pardon me for the writing quality. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

 **James POV**

I knocked on the door, out of breath and panting heavily. I heard him say "Come in, James." I entered his office and promptly went to one of the seats at his desk. I looked up at Bogo and waited for him to start. "First of all, I would like to apologize for yelling at you during our phone call. I can't understand what you must be going through, but I do remember you telling me over the phone about a note. Do you have it with you?" I pulled it out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "You'll see why I was so worried about her once you read it." Once he has it he puts on his glasses and starts reading it aloud.

"Dear James. By the power invested in me by nature, you will never have an inter-species relationship. Signed, Dawn Bellweather." He said the name slowly, like it was the last two words of a hex not meant to be spoken. He turned to me again and said "Now I understand why you were scared." I nod my head, but tell him something that's been bugging me. "I think she's also behind who murdered Crystal. She was found with the words No Inters written in her own blood, correct? It was meant towards us, and maybe her spouse as well." I tell him shakily. I'm extremely close to having a mental breakdown right now. I hear Chief mutter something under his breath, probably a note to personally kill Bellwether once this was over. Finally, he addressed me. "James, it makes me sad to say, but until they do something to invoke forceful action, we cannot assemble a task-force." _Well, if you're reading my mind, god damn police rules._ But, as if right on cue, I hear Clawhauser on the phone. "Uh, Chief, we may have a situation. Turn on Channel 7." came his fearful. We turned to the TV at Bogo's left as he turned it to Channel 7.

"Hello, citizens of Zootopia," I saw a familiar ewe speaking while standing next to a hospital bed. I heard Bogo growl as she continued, "I'm back. One Miss Dawn Bellwether is back in business. Now, you may be wondering what is going on, and why your evening news was interrupted. Well allow me to show you." The camera pans up to show Felicia, chained to the hospital bed. She was sedated, but I could tell that wouldn't last. Now, Bellwether was on a step stool next to the bed. "So, I want to introduce to you Miss Felicity Fangmeyer. If you are not familiar," A picture of her and Officer Fangmeyer hanging out with each other appears on screen. "She is related to one Kyle Fangmeyer of ZPD. Hi Kyle." I hear Officer Fangmeyer downstairs roar in anger.

 **Kyle POV** '

I was so pissed and distraught at the same time. I tuned out the rest of Bellwether's rant as I finally gained brain function and yelled "SOMEONE GET A DAMN TRACE ON THIS SIGNAL! NOW!" I don't usually yell, but this was a special case. Everyone started scrambling to their cubicles when we all heard Bellwether laugh. "Nice try Kyle, but I din't think you'll get this signal. Good try though." Wait, how did... "SHE'S GOT A MICROPHONE SOMEWHERE IN HERE! FIND IT AND DESTROY IT!" I yelled again. Half of the teams started trying to trace the signal while me and the others hunted down the mic, when all of a sudden everyone's radio screeched with feedback. The last thing I heard was Bellwether's maniac laughter.

 **Bogo POV**

I saw something hit the floor. My radio was the last to stop screaming, but I knew I meant bad things. As I turned, I looked in horror to find James on the ground, out cold. I jumped up and ran over to the door of my office. I threw it open and saw the aftermath. Every canine and feline officer on my force was on the ground, out cold. Then, her voice came through the TV again. "Well, that takes care of that. For viewers who don't know what happened, or are part of ZPD who are still awake, I just knocked out half of the ZPD. Now, are you ready to pay attention?" By this point I was pissed. "Fine Dawn. You want a war? Bring it on!" I yelled, and was rewarded with a maniacal laugh that chilled me to the bone. "Well, ladies and gentlemammals, Chief Abasi Bogo has decided to wage war against me. Oh, and it looks like Felicity is waking up. I guess this will be fun. Bye bye for now." She smiled and the stream ended. _If it's a war she want's, then she'll get the full cavalry._ I hear a groan to my right and I run back to my office.

 **Normal POV**

Shortly after the stream ended, most of the officers regained consciousness. Two of the first to wake were James and Kyle. Almost immediately, Bogo called all available officers to Precinct 1. Within minutes, almost every officer in Savannah Central arrived at the station, including team WildeHopps. Since they were the last mammals to capture Bellwether. Once all officers arrived, Bogo called certain mammals to the Bullpen. "Hopps, Wilde, Delgato, Grizzoli, Andersen, Wolfard, McHorn, Higgins and Pennington! Bullpen, now!" He shouted from the top railing. The specified officers made their way to said room in nervous silence, all worried about what transpired over the last 48 hours. Once everyone was seated, Bogo entered followed by James, with his head down. At the sight of him, everyone started murmuring, which James picked up all of it. "You know I can hear all of that, right?" he said after a while. Finally, Bogo spoke. "Alright, as you may be aware, 4 hours ago a mammal by the name of Felicity Fangmeyer was abducted from The Jam Jungle while on a date with the mammal next to me, James Timberland," James waved nervously to everyone as Bogo continued. "Upon getaway, a note was deliberately left for him by the kitnappers, and signed by ex-mayor Dawn Bellwether. Now, the reason I have included Mr. James is because of his relation to Felicity, along with the same reason I have excluded Officer Fangmeyer on this investigation." Bogo paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "More recently, Bellwether hijacked Channel 7's tv signal, and has confirmed her return to evil, and visual proof of her having possession of Miss Fangmeyer. During this broadcast however, she proved to be a force to reckon with, since she somehow incapacitated every canine/feline officer we had here." Every officer of the mentioned species nodded their head, then Nick spoke up with surprising seriousness. "But Chief, why call us if she can use that same tool against us at any time? Also, how is he," Nick points to James. "involved in this?" Bogo looked down in defeat and replied. "Because I may or may not have declared war on her. Plus, you and Hopps are the best two officers on the force, no offense to anyone." The others just shook their heads in disregard. Then, James spoke up. "Now to answer your question Nick, I am the only one who can apparently calm her down if she gets worked up." Nick looked surprised at James due to the unnoticed growing aggression in his voice. Judy finally stepped in and said "Well, due to the fact that the past 48 hours have been filled with nothing but hectic, I'm doing this for the good of Zootopia." Everyone looked at Judy in surprise, and appreciation, since she said what everyone had been thinking. "Dawn Bellwether, prepare to pay the price." she concluded, before yelling "FOR ZOOTOPIA!" A cry responded by a loud "HU-RAH!" from the other mammals.

 **Jene POV**

I awoke in a bed similar to ones at the hospital. But there was one key factor: I was not at the hospital. I was in the warehouse district in Tundratown, paw-cuffed to the railing of a bed. I heard other machines going off such as a heart monitor and a breathing apparatus. I reached over to find the pole of what I can only assume was an IV drip. Suddenly, the door to my room opens and Bellwether enters, followed by an antelope and a ram. She walked up the bed, before motioning for the ram to lift her onto the bed. I tried sitting up, but was rewarded by a head-splitting pain. Now, she was finally up on the bed and I could really see how she compared to me. It took some effort but I was finally able to speak. "What happened?" She looked me in the eyes, and said "Well honey, you passed out from a bad migraine." I could vaguely remember what happened, not before she spoke again. "Also, we may have visitors in a few weeks." I looked at her accusingly and said "Mom, what did you do?" By then, I was nervous about the circumstances. One, I was chained to the bed; two, Felicity was probably the root; and three, that damn control serum was nearby. Speaking of, Dawn pulled out a needle from a case the ram was holding. She turned to me and said "Now, this may hurt. But you already knew that." before injecting the needle into my IV. I tried to fight, but in mere moments, I was relinquished control over my body. I was forced to sit in mental silence as the creature I became stopped struggling and looked at Bellwether, before asking: "What would you like me to do?"

See, shortly after becoming Dawn's 'daughter', I started feeling like I had no control over my actions. I could sense the actions in my mind, but I could not stop them. It had been 6 months after Dawn arrived, that she finally confessed. She had been using a toxin called Barthenix, which was a bi-product of the Night Howler serum, to control me. 2 minutes after that conversation, I had my final moments of full control. Dawn and her new cohorts had injected me with this toxin and made me do all kinds of crazy shit. They forced me into buying an apartment, fork over my old house to Dawn, and eventually convinced me that I had been a harlot since dropping out of high school. It was awful, but I had no control over it.

"I would like you to find James, and kill him. That way, if Miss Kitty survives, she has no one to run home to. Understood?" She told me, and I nod in reply as she continues. "Now, I have that same Kitty to rehabilitate. Talk later. Oh, and would you release her for me Doug?" He went over to me and unlocked the cuffs around my wrists. In a normal circumstance without the drug, I would've slightly. This drugged version of me didn't even move until after a few moments of release.

 **Felicia POV (Time skip: 3 days)**

Waking up from a morphine-induced nap is hell. Especially once you realize there is nowhere you can hide. It's been 3 days since my abduction, and those days have been hell on me. When Dawn had said rehabilitation, I had no idea it was going to cause emotional, physical, and mental stress. I still hold onto my love for James, even at my lowest. I haven't slept, and it is taking it's toll. Bellwether has even tried mental manipulation on my tired mind. But, for some unknown reason, I was able to hold out and resist. I just hope James and the ZPD come soon, because right now, I'm just sitting in my cell crying. I hear a small sound behind me, and I turn to find Jene with a sickly smile on her muzzle. "What do you want, you bitch?" She feigns hurt for a bit, before glowering at me, growling. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. I just happened to be out last night, and ran into your 'boyfriend'," She says boyfriend in quotes, which makes me nervous as she continues. "and since Dawn wanted me to do something special for him, I killed him. Dawn's orders." I gasped when she said she killed James, and I glowered at her ever-broadening smile. I turn back around and run to the cot withing the cell. I tune her out, too distraught to listen. I vow to do one thing in my despair: Dawn Bellwether will die by the gruelest hand dealt.

 **James POV at ZPD**

It's been a crazy few days, ever since war started. Cameron came by to comfort me, and offered for me to stay at her place until Felicia was found. She had the right idea, since I couldn't bear to be home alone anymore. Over the past 3 days, the team has been able to find...almost nothing. Mammals were nice enough to help out in finding Felicia, some bringing in the DVR of the interrupted broadcast for our lab techs, and it only helped us determine that they are in the Warehouse District, but unable to find which one. We were also able to determine that they directly tapped into the TV signal via hardlines. That is all we've found over 3 days. The whole time, I've been an emotional wreck. I still can't look Kyle in the eyes, knowing he's had to postpone all wedding plans, and that I may be the fault Felicia was taken. Right now, the only thing we can hope for is a miracle. "I'm really sorry Mrs. Fangmeyer. I never meant for this to happen. I can't help but feel responsible for not being able to protect her." I was sobbing while on the phone with Felicia's mom. "It's ok darling, you never knew. I know you'd been into each other for months before this happened, but for her to be taken like that just days after your coworker was killed was no coincidence. I think it was planned from the start." She did have a point, but I still couldn't shake the blame I put on myself. "Shhhh, it'll be okay James. I have faith you will find her." She was consoling me, over the phone. _Okay, that's a new one._ I realized Cameron was home from work when I heard the door slam. "Well, thanks for the consolation Mrs. Fangmeyer. I have to go. Good bye."

I calmed down before exiting the guest room to find Cameron in a huff. "Hey Cam, what's got you down?" I have to force a level voice, just in case she bursts into tears. "Well, lets just say the family of Crysta-" She gets cut off as my phone starts to ring. What was weird was that it didn't vibrate, just rang. I pulled my phone out in order to silence it, but as I saw the screen, I realized my miracle had arrived. The phone was on the fritz, and I had a feeling why. If anyone has seen a spy movie, the wire taps on cellphones always cause eventual problems. I guess my phone had been tapped, and now the bug was on the fritz. "Cameron, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to tell Bogo about this." She looked at me with wonder in her eyes as I ran out of the apartment. Her apartment was across the street from ZPD, so all I had to do was burst in and yell for Bogo. After yelling his name, I see the cape buffalo storm out of his office and turn towards me. I have on a smile that is partially forced as I yell "I think I have a way!" He motions to the bullpen, and I start running towards it.

As I enter, I notice everyone else on our team there as well. I guess my entrance was slightly unexpected, because as I enter most of the mammals have surprised looks on their faces. I hold up my phone, still on the fritz, and say "I think we finally have a lead everyone." No sooner had I said that, Chief Bogo entered. I took a seat next to Wolfard, and waited for for Bogo to start the briefing.

During the briefing, we decided that once the tap was traced, we would strike. Also, some of the officers were able to to determine that my phone was the key component in counteracting the incapacitation noise. Once that was over, I went back to Cam's apartment and started coding a frequency changer for my phone until the evening. HAndroid may not be happy with me, but right now I don't give two shits about them. I had one thing on my mind: Get Felicia to safety. No sooner had I said that, I hear Cameron scream from the living room. I rush out to find the face of Dawn Bellwether staring down the camera. After about 30 seconds, she speaks. "Hello again Zootopia. We once again interrupt you normal broadcasting to bring you a special announcement. As of today, Miss Felicity Fangmeyer is a lost cause in our rehabilitation center. And so," She smiled like an insane mammal. "we will now resort to plain violence since conventional methods are ineffective." No sooner had she said that, a ram appears and hands Bellwether a baseball bat. _OH HELL NO! SHE BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK SHE'S ABOUT TO DO!_ I shout to myself as I watch her bring the wood bat down on a crying Felicia's left femur, breaking it upon impact. The breaking of bones could be heard through the tv, and both Cameron and I winced. Dawn laughed as Felicia started crying and screaming and writhing, clearly in pain. Finally, she spoke again. "Now, I only have one request. I want her mate James Timberland to publically admit that he is not in love with her." I hated being called mate in hateful terms, but this was the final straw.

Enraged, I grabed my new phone and rushed out to my truck, while simultaniously turning on the news on my phone. Once inside the truck, I shouted at the top of my lung "Dawn Bellwether, you will never harm her again. You hear me? I will hunt you personally and maul you till you're nothing but fluff and bone. Got it?" I realize my rant was being played through the stream, and realize that everyone at ZPD must've heard it. She chuckled, then said in response "Well James, I always welcome a challenge. But, before you do find me, you may want to consider _her_ " she points to Felicia as she continues "safety during this endeavor." At that, she swings that bat she still had down on Felicia's left hand. I hear Felicia cry out bloody murder, and fall silent. I'm crying by this point, but force one more scream out. "DAWN, THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! SAY HI TO YOU MOM FOR ME, AND PREPARE FOR THE INCOMING STORM!" She laughs at my statement, and retorts. "Like I said, James. You are welcome to try and find me, but don't count you chickens before they hatch." She waves bye to the camera, but keeping her on the air was just long enough.

As the stream ends, I rush back to Cameron's apartment to find her looking at me with wide eyes, nose twitching fearfully. "You're serious about this arent you?" I look at her and just nod my head as I rush back to the guest room. Once there, I pull up the tracing map, and can only scream a "WAHOO!" as my tracing program was able to pinpoint the exact warehouse they were hiding in. Cameron rushed into my room and asked "What happened?" I point to my laptop, and her face lights up with joy. We look at each other, and simultaniously say "We have to get this to Bogo!" As creepy as it was, we worked quickly to save the data, pack up my laptop, and literally ran to the station.

Bursting through the double doors happened to grab Clawhauser's attention, because before we even had to ask for Bogo, had said "I already let him know. Go on up." Again, we ran towards the elevator, but had to wait for it which helped us calm down. Once it arrived, I pressed the 3rd floor and we started our ascent to Chief Bogo's office. After a short moment in the elevator and a brisk walk, we arrived at Bogo's office. I knocked on his office, and recieved the slightly gruff "Come in, James." We entered and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, waiting for him to start. "Now, if this were normal circumstances, I would not allow anyone outside of ZPD officers in this office. But, since nothing about this case is normal and time is short, I'm interested in this second visit. Now, before you begin, we did see your declaration of personal war against Dawn. But, lets get to the point. I see you have your laptop, so this might be interesting." I grin at him, and start pulling up the data for him. Once its set up, I hand over my laptop to show him the finished trace of the hijacked signal.

 **Bogo POV**

He handed me a laptop that showed a map, but what really got me, was the sidebar logging the locations of what looks like a trace. "Did you really trace the TV signal?" He just widened his smirk and nodded. "So Chief, I wrote this program in 5 hours, and I'm pretty proud of it. Know why?" I shook my head no. "Because it traced the signal back to the exact warehouse." I just sat there, stunned at how much this changed the game. I reveled in it, until Wilde burst through the door screaming "THEY TOOK JUDY!" That took me by surprise, considering that Hopps was one of our most able-bodied mammals. For her to be abducted was not something that I needed to happen now. "Ugh. Wilde, we have a major lead about this case. We-" I stop as I see Wilde breaking down laughing and Hopps walks in. _Well I fell for that one._ I started getting angry, but I needed to control my temper. "Wilde, Hopps, you both will be on Parking Duty for a month if you pull a stunt like that again. Got it?" I tell them in supressed anger. I can see Hopps's ear drop as Wilde visually gulp, and starts apologizing profusely. After giving them a death glare, they back out of my office.

Turning back to James and his bunny friend, I told him "Alright, come by tommorow morning for briefing, that way we can form a strike plan. Understood?" He nods and replies. "Understood, Chief." He gets up to leave, and before he leaves, I tell him something. "Oh, and if you could, would you mind creating something for the ZPD to have the upper edge on Bellwether?" He chuckles as he walks out the door. "Sure thing Chief. See you tommorow."

 **Normal POV**

As a new day broke over Zootopia, all seemed quiet to a normal mammal. In truth, the only thing out of place was the black labrador named James Timberland leaving for Precinct 1 in Savannah Central. Clad with a laptop bag and a box of custom earpieces, this he made his way across the park and entered the precinct with a determined look. The usual dispatch, Benjamin Clawhauser, greeted him in his jubilant attitude, only to notice the labrador's bloodshot eyes. 'He must not've slept.' thought Benji as James made his way to the Bullpen. As he entered, James pulled out another Snarlbucks Double Espresso and opened it while setting up for the morning's briefing. As more officers came in, they noticed James's equipment near Chief Bogo's podium, while failing to notice the same mammal napping in the corner. Once all officers for the incoming shift were gathered in the room, it was only a short time before the cape buffalo Chief Bogo entered this same room. During that time, James slept, trying to catch some sleep before the real project started. After other officers were given assignments and left the room, Bogo went over to James to wake him.

Leaning down to the canine's sensitive ear, he said "James, time to present." The only response from him was "But mom, I gradutated two years ago." The reamining officers chuckled at James's response, but Bogo was not one to waste time. He promptly picked up the labrador and shook him, saying loudly "James TImberland, wake up NOW!" That was enough to wake the labrador. Once he gained awareness of his surrounding, he stood at attention and waited for Chief to start the briefing.

 **Judy POV**

"Alright. First of all, I want to address a break in the case that appeared yesterday. If you all remember, the previous broadcast of ex-mayor Dawn Bellwether was a form of public torture to her captive. Now, during that same broadcast, James here," motioning to James before continuing. "had a smart idea to trace the signal. This proved useful, since this tracing allowed the location of Dawn and her cohorts to be revealed." I look over at Nick, who still has his aviators on and a cup of Snarlbucks in his paw, to see a genuine smile. I turn back to Bogo as he starts talking again. "Now, I would like to mention that James called me earlier this morning to inform me about something...you know what, I'll let him explain." After he said that, James went up to the podium.

"Okay, so as Chief Bogo tried to explain, I wanted to give the ZPD the upper hand for taking down Bellwether. In that regard, I stayed up all night working on two new things. The first, is a program I came up with called PawZec. I only made it for my computer, but the overall purpose is to access any device at anytime the runs the Coffee of Code." I looked around at my fellow officers, seeing if any of them got his joke. I guess they didn't, because James sighed, then chuckled. "Hah, I thought someone would catch that. The program hacks anything running Java, which is where I got the coffee joke. But anyways, it can hack something like this." He pulls out his phone and hands it to Chief Bogo, then goes back to his computer. He starts typing, and suddenly the phone in Bogo's hand starts screeching. Bogo looks scared, screaming "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO IT. IT JUST WENT OFF." But as quickly as it started, it stopped. We all looked back at James as he chuckled. "I know you didn't do anything Chief, I did that." I hear I collective "Huh?" from others around me. I also am confused, until my brain puts two and two together. "I get it. You're computer managed to access the phone and make it screem. Right?" I was pretty please with myself. "Correct Officer Hopps. See, if I were to hard-wire my laptop into the district's system, I could access anything within Bellwether's warehouse: Lights, outlets, even the fucking WiFi router." I sat there amazed. How could this mammal write a computer program this complex within one night? My question went unanswered since he started moving on. "Now, the second devices I made were a little more complicated. Yes, I said devices, as in multiple." He opened the plastic case on the table, and I could see devices resembling our own earpieces. I looked to Nick andwas about to ask him something, but was caught off-gaurd when James chuckled. "I see Officer Wilde has figured out what these are." I finished my visual to Nick, who had a wide smirk on his face, before he spoke up. "Sure do, Mr. One-Man-Geek-Squad. If I'm not mistaken, those are custom earpices made for a custom frequency. But what I can't figure out is who is monitoring the chatter." James nodded his head at Nick, then looked back to the rest of the officers. "He actually got it right. I made specialized earpieces for every mammal on this squad. Nice nickname by the way," He winked at Nick before continuing. "But as Officer Wilde mentioned, I do have someone monitoring the radio chatter." Suddenly, he taps something in his ear, before saying "Hey Cameron, we ready?" He nods, before the main display in the room turns on, revealing a rabbit about my height sitting in a gaming chair with a headset on. Chief Bogo looks at James with wild anger and asks "Who is she?" James looks at Chief with a ammused glance, before answering him. "Well Chief, this is Cameron James. She's a co-worker of mine who helped build these things. Say Hi Cam" The bunny on-screen quickly waves, before saying "Hi everyone. As James said, I am a co-worker of his at ZRI. I did most of the coding for the earpieces, so could I explain them?" She looks at James through the screen, as he gives her a thumbs up to proceed.

"Okay, so the idea of these things was to make it harder for Bellwether to attack us, while easily attacking her. They are designed to run on 2 different frequencies outside the normal range. That way, any attempt to jam our coms will be futile. I coded them in specific ways. First," James pulls out one of the earpieces as an example. "there is a standard model. It runs through my panel here, so it can be decoded for your jubilant cheetah out front. He will receive any call directly if you tap the green button on the side of the earpiece. Now Chief," By now, James has a different model in his hand. "yours has dual contact. Any chatter goes to both my center and Clawhauser's post at the exact same time. I hope that does not cause you any problems." By now, everyone is looking at Bogo, waiting for him to explode. Surprisingly, he's calm. "I'm fine with it. Now, is there more to your developments?" He replies to the bunny. "Glad you asked Chief. Once James is in the District's system, I'll have access to the nearby CCTV cams, as well as any that are inside the building. I can be your eyes, even if your sniper can't." Now that confused me. No one had said anything about a sniper. I look at Bogo, who seems just as surprised. "Um, we didn't assign a sniper. But honestly if we did, then it would be Delgato." That caused the lion to stand at attention, before realizing it might not be happening. But before he could sit, James opened another bag, which I had not seen on the way in. He beckons Chief Bogo over to the table, but has to stand on the chair to reach his ears. After a quick whispering, Bogo turns towards Delgato again, and says "Well Officer Delgato, you have just become our sniper. Now, in that case, I want you to talk with James here about an upgrade for your rifle. Understood?" The standing lion is now beaming with pride and said "Understood, sir." I was impressed by how much thought this labrador and bunny pair put in to create such items. I realized it was almost noon, and motioned for Bogo's attention. "Yes Hopps?" he asked as he turned to me. "Um sir, it's almost noon." He suddenly went into serious mode. "Now James and Cameron, is this it?" He asked the pair. "Yes sir, we'll let you wrap this up." came the response from Cameron as he video feed blipped out. "Now then. Lets break for lunch, then meet back here at one o'clock for plans. Got it?" he shouted at us, and receiving a loud "YES SIR!" from every officer. "Good, dismissed." and with that, we left for a quick lunch.


	9. This Means War Part 2

Love in the Big City

A Zootopia OC Story

 **James POV**

After a quick lunch, we all met back in the Bullpen. This time, however, the tables were moved around. The other tables had been moved to the outside edge of the room, while a double table sat in the middle clad with a printout map of the raid area. I had been outside talking Cameron into coming to the precinct for the raid briefing. Once all the officers arrived, the WildeHopps team coming in last, we started the brief.

"Alright, everyone here?" Chief Bogo started looking around at the other officers. After a minute, he turned back to the map. "Okay, so now that Bellwether's location has been revealed, we have the upper hand. But, we still need a plan, just incase she has more goons. In that case, it is a good idea to get James here," he looked directly at me. "into the Tundratown system first. I already informed Tundratown DOT about your intrusion, so you should have no problems geting in." I nodded him. Before I could inform him about how it works, he continued. He looked over at Delgato when he spoke. "After scouting the surrounding areas, Delgato you will be here." and pointed to a warehouse caddy-corner to Bellwether's. "According to James, he has something for your sniper rifle." Delgato nodded with a smile. "Now, Wilde and Hopps, you both will be recon and security detail on patrolling mammals outside the warehouse." They both replied "Yes sir." Bogo looked at everyone else, and said "All others, wait until I give the go, and brute force the warehouse." The other officers nodded in understanding.

I noticed something missing. "Um, Chief Bogo, what about Cameron? She would have access to the cameras surounding the building. She could be our extra eyes for inside the building." He suddenly realized my point, then smiled. "Good point, James. Is she still here?" I nodded, before launching a video call with her. After a few moments, she picked up with audio only. "Hey James, whats up?" She sounded out of breath. "Um Cam, are you okay? You sound like you've been working out." I heard her laugh, before she turned on the video feed. What we saw shocked all of us. She was standing in the middle of a boxing ring, with multiple mammals lying on the floor. "Uh, I never knew you boxed." She looked around, then said "Oh this? This was the aftermath of an MMA session. You and I worked so much yesterday that I never got around to it. So, what's up?" I was so stunned, it took me a second to recover my thoughts. "Oh, um, we needed to make sure you would be our extra eyes around the warehouses during the raid." She walked towards the phone and picked it up before answering. "Yeah, I already told you guys I would. Hey, I'm gonna call you back once I'm home. Okay?" Pleased with the confirmation, Chief Bogo gave her the "Ok" before the call ended. Once it ended, Bogo said something I never would've expected. "Due to the circumstances of this case, I'm going to do something I've never done, and will maybe never do again. For the rest of the duration of this investigation, you will report to either me or James for orders. Understood?" Again, we gave a resounding "YES SIR!" in return. "Alright, dismissed. We move at 2200. Delgato, see Timberland in the Armory."

With that, we dispersed to our respective place. I followed Delgato down to the ZPD armory, where he showed me the stock sniper rifle and I showed him his new addition for it. In addition to making the others, I had time to create a specialized scope with toggleable IR/Heat Seeking view, complete with altimeter and zoom multiplier. We spent the next 10 minutes going over how to put it on, and how it worked. After that, I almost begged him to teach me a firearms safety lesson, just incase I had to use such force. After about two hours of training, I headed back to Cameron's apartment for dinner. Not only was she a great hacker/coder, but she was an amazing cook. Tonight she made veggie casserol with a side of fries. After dinner, I made my way back to the ZPD carrying the neccesities for the raid. Those being a fully charged laptop and charger, required cords to access Tundratown systems, and my new modified cellphone. Before I had left Cameron's place, I texted everyone a download link. This link was for an app I had developed the day of the second broadcast. This app would link to their communication piece in their ear, and let me know if someone's com went down. It was explained in the following text.

For the 3rd time in two days I made my way through the ZPD and made my way to the mobile strike unit out in the garage. Once there, we went through the setup and plan once, then I handed out proper earpieces to the mammals. After a com check and phone-to-com setup, we piled into a black van and took off towards Tundratown.

Our first stop of the night was at Tundratown DOT to let them know about my intrusion, which they were pleased to know about. Our second was a couple miles from the Warehouse District, which was just to go over the plan. Finally, we stopped at our destination. It was 500 feet from the sector of warehouses near Bellwether. Now it was time to put the plan into action.

Getting out of the van, I made my way over the the utility box around the left side of the road. After a bit of fiddling, I got the door to the utility box open, and pretty soon I was connected to the mainframe of Tundratown. According to the head IT's at the DOT, each region of the city had it's own control grid, just incase someone tried to take down the city. After a bit of typing, I radioed Cameron. "Alright, I'm in. Be ready to assume cameras in 3...2...1..Now." As I hit enter, the cameras surrounding the sector stopped moving. Then moments later started up. "Okay, cameras under ZPD control. Entrance is clear, but not for long. Move...now!" came Cameron through the coms. While they were on the move, I kept tack of the coding progression. Once I found the registration ID for Bellwether's warehouse, I had Cameron direct everyone there. Suddenly, I heard shushed yelling coming through. Apparently, Delgato decided to take the rooftops to his sniper position, but was visible to everyone, even me. What happened next required me move closer, so I grabbed all of my equipment and made a mad dash down the rows of warehouses, until met up with the rest of the team. Bogo and I nodded to each other, before I enacted part two of the plan. As I walked to the warehouse next to the target one, I heard Delgato in my ear. "Careful bud, two approaching your location." I hid in a shadow, my fur color matching nicely, until the guards went past. I started moving to the back of the warehouse once I heard the all clear. Once I got plugged in to the main building, I needed to know what we were dealing with. "Hey Cam, how many are there inside?" I could hear some typing on her end, until finally, I heard the telltale "Aha." from her. "Okay, so from the camera's, I can see two rams by the entrance closest to you. Now, I set the cameras to a visual loop, but it took some major complexity to keep the timestamp moving. Anyways, I would suggest Lights Out for those two." I took her plan into action, but Bogo's voice hit before I could do anything. "Remember, until anything starts I want non-fatal attacks. Got it?" I replied "Don't worry, this attack knows them out by essentially tasing via cellphone." I was rather proud of that accomplishment. "Okay, go ahead." After that, I had Cam send me their RF signals, and in a short moment both rams were on the ground. Over the next 5 minutes, I sat out in the cold remotely removing any reinforcements for the enemy. To be honest, I was treating this like a video game. Everything was going smoothly, until Murphy's Law fell into effect. As I was sending a knockout signal, my laptop died. "Uh guys, we might have a problem. My laptop died." I was really nervous, because I had no firearm, no paw-to-paw combat training, and no way of safely returning to the team since Delgato came on the coms and told me multiple hostiles were approaching my direction. So, as quick as I could, I packed up everything and ran towards the shadows between buildings. I was just quick enough, because no sooner had I arrived, two male antelope appeared. Though in my haste, I had forgotten to grab the one access cable crucial to passing the firewall. "Hey joe, do you remember that box having lose wiring?" One of the antelope asked the other named Joe. "No, and that's not power wiring. That's net..wor...king wiring. OH SHIT!" Joe grabbed the other antelope and turned tail for the building screaming bloody murder.

 **Bellwether POV**

The two I had sent outside to do a perimeter check came back just moments later, Joe carrying Carl by the horns as he burst through the office door screaming about him being next. "JOE! Calm down sweety. What happened?" After taking some deep breaths, he launched into what he saw outside and how the junction box outside had been open and a single networking cord had been connected to it. The he told me about some hacker named Ones-and-Z3ros from the dark web. "Ugh, you idiot. He doesn't exist. Also...wait, you said it was connected to _our_ box?" That set off all of the red flags in my head.

I guess the feline in the next room had heard the story, because no sooner had I said that she was cackling. I rushed into the next room, and saw her with a smug smile on her bloodied face chuckling at as now. "What's so funny you _freak_?" I needed her to stop chuckling, becuase it was just annoying and unnerving. "You guys are screwed. I know what's coming. Now tell me, Joe, was the wiring red with white trim?" She looked to my right, and as I turned to look, I could see him nodding. _Scared, worthless fool. He has no guts._ I was shocked out of thought as she started cackling again. "Get ready, because all hell's gonna break lose." I was fed up by this point, so I did the only thing I could do that wouldn't kill her. "Oh boys, I need you in here." No one came, so I called again. "BOYS!" Again, no one arrived. Finally, I used my last resort. "OH JENE, DEAR, MOMMY NEEDS YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Shortly after, she came into the room wearing a smile. "Yes mom?" she asked. "Dear, this prisoner needs to be whipped. Do you remember where the leather whip is?" She nodded. "Of course, its in the storage room next to the entrance. If you want, I can go get it for you." I happily agreed, since I needed to teach this fucked up feline some manners. As she left, I turned back to Felicity and hopped on her bed. Immediately, her face went from smug to scared in a matter of milliseconds. What I didn't expect was for her to let out a sound only made by a canid; She howled. Suddenly, all hell broke lose.

 **James POV (A few minutes earlier)**

After those two took off running, I made my way to the team. "WHat the hell was that?" Nick asked me once I arrived with them. "I have no clue, but looks like it scared that hell out of him." I started to say something else, but Cameron cut in. "Um boys, if you're done I wanted to let you all know that Bellwether is about to torture her again. She just sent for Jene to get a leather whip." I whirled around, looking at the building we were about to raid, and let out a primal howl. Every canid around me was visibly resisting the urge to howl with me. By this point, we had made our way to the front door of the warehouse. I waited only seconds, before I heard the replying howl I needed. Signaling go, Chief Bogo ran horns-first into the door, effectivly rendering it useless. After that, everything becomes a whirlwind of gunfire and smoke. I somehow make my way into Felicia's room. But what I see chills me to the bone. Dawn has her head by the ears, with a gun to her head. I have a feeling it's her old Nighthowler gun, but I can't take that risk. "Please, don't do anything to her." I hear Chief Bogo rush in behind me, only to hear him gasp. "Dawn, I would releaseing her. You do not want to be on the recieving end of Chief Bogo's horns. Trust me." I look at her in the eyes, until she gives us a sickly smile and releases her. "Okay, but I want to leave you with a parting gift." Before we can do anything, she raises the gun and shoots Felicia in the back of the head. "NO!" I shout and run to her. I can see her trying to fight the serum, and losing. I try sitting her down, when all of a sudden, she looks at me and runs ariund the room. I don't want anyone to be hurt, so I yell "Chief, get Bellwether, I'll handle her." As I point to Felicia mewing in a back corner. He nods, and tries to go for the Devil of all Ewes, but misses her. She tries running, but gets caught by a limping Felicia by the scruff of her neck. Throwing her up against the wall, I hear the sickening crack of bone as Dawn Bellwether ceases to live. Setting her down, I see my girlfriend start trying to eat the dead ewe. I run towards her, tackling her and put her in a chokehold. I have to get forceful, until I see her eyes haze over. That slight release of pressure is enough to allow her to throw me off of her. She again starts running, well limping more, around the room. Then without warning, she barrels straight for me. I react too slowly, as I am already on the floor. I hear a _fwoomp_ as I see a tranqualizer dart pierce her left butt cheek. Her eyes dilate, and she falls forward, her head resting on my chest.

As the medical staff are called in, they lift her onto a stretcher. But, as they lead her away, she starts writhing and mewing in pain. "Okay, this is weird. She is sedated, how is she in pain?" I run towards her, trying to comfort her and I realize something once I get there: she is fine. No pain, no mews, no writhing. It's like something I have is making her calm. When they start moving her again, I follow close, making sure she's okay. When we get to the ambulance, they don't let me in. But when she starts writhing again, they let me on. I almost forgot I had me earpeice in, until it crackled to life. "Uh Chief, we've got a suspect sneaking out the back." It was Cameron still on the coms. "Hey Cam, I'm with Felicia. We're gonna be at the hospital for a few days, so do you mind holding down the fort?" I hear dead silence, before she replies. "Sure thing. And I knew you were with her, silly. Oh and Chief, Delgato already got her." I smiled, and fell asleep.

The hosptial stay was not what I expected. Apparently, during the whole Bellwether fiasco Felicia and I became Scent Bonded. That meant we couldn't be farther that 20 feet from each other, or Felicia would suffer major problems. The good thing was, that we were able to get her broken limbs casted, and were discharged after three days. During our stay at the hospital however, we learned about Crystal's funeral date, and I got to witness Felicia and her cousin embrace after a week of torture.

 **(Present)**

"So, how was it?" Felicia asked as she moved closer to me. I sighed, snuggling into her as she wrapped a casted arm around me. "Hmmm, its was fine. I met her mother and her fiance. You'll never gues who it was." She giggled, before she turned serious. "Hey, I know you're feeling bad already but I need to ask you something. Would you like to meet my parents for my birthday?" Oh yeah, I had totally forgotten her birthday was this weekend. I turned around and was about to answer when my phone rang. Grunting, I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it and answered. "Hey Cameron, whats up?" She sounded distressed when she replied. "No time for formalities, James. Turn on the TV." With speed I never knew I possesed, I picked up Felicia and ran to the living room. As I entered, I picked up the remote and turned on the tv, and what I saw scared the ever-living shit out of me. 'ZPD HACKED! OFFICER ABDUCTED IN AFTERMATH!' That was what the headline read, and so I unmuted the tv. "..Earlier today, the ZPD was victim of an anonymous hack and subsequent abduction of an officer who was on-duty at the time. According to Chief Bogo of Precinct 1, the abducted officer was one Kyle Fangmeyer, relative of Felicity Fangmeyer. We do not have any detail of how deep this hack penatrated the ZPD systems, but in a statement released by Mayor Lionheart, he quote 'Has the best cybercrime division looking for this hacker.' We will continue to bring you news as it updates, so stay tuned." I was stunned. One week. All I wanted was one week to relax. Now, I had a feeling Felicia, Cameron, and I would have our hands full for the next few weeks or so. _Well damn. Here comes another peril._

 **A/N:** Oh sweet lord. It's finally over. Yes, I said over. Now, yes there will be a sequel, but not coming soon enough. I have midterms next week, so I won't be working on the new story. But I will be working on new chapters for Reality Check. I'm sorry about having to slit this chapter, but it would've made too much chaos for me; even if it would be over 8,000 words total. Even though this plot arc is over, I wanted to welcome TOXIC LUCARIO LOVER to the story. I never recieved an email about you favoriting and following my story, so I'm sorry you had to come in at an awkward part. Anyways, I look forward to you reviews, and anyone wants explainations, then feel free to PM me. Have a great day everyone.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	10. Announcement

ATTENTION!

Digital Disaster is now out. Currently has a prologue, but I am in the process of writing chapter 1 currently. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and also enjoys this new story. Have a great day everyone.

 **~1's-n-0's**


End file.
